Kibouno Rosie
Kibouno Rosie is the lead cure of the series Lovely Pretty Cure! She is a lovely girl, who hates school and loves sports. Her alter ego is Cure Azalea. Kibouno Rosie.png Cure Azalea talking.png Lovely Pretty Cure (Paula, Flora, Rosie, Cosette e Violet).png Personality Super energetic, happy, but in school, she is a disaster. Popular with the Tennis players, she is the best. Helps anyone who needs her, but is a little clumsy. She wears relaxed, but beautiful in the same way. Loves eating, but she doesn't know how to cook... (she exploded the kitchen two times.) History Meeting Sam, and becoming a Pretty Cure. When she was walking to school, a bus was running in the street, and Rosie was crossing, the bus would beat her, but Sam helped her in time. After that, she meet Cherry and tell her all story. Cherry asked the name of the guy, but she doesn't know. After the tennis pratice, Rosie was alone, and Sam appeared, for her shock. He said that his name is Stellno Samuel, but in the same time, a Ankokudzura appeared, and Sam turned into a mascot. She was super shocked, but she wanted to protect Sam, and a Love Card Commune appeared in Rosie's hand. She used that to transform into a Pretty Cure, but without know how to fight.(LVPC01) The Yu's case Thinking that Yu is Sorrow, she starts to follow him, and she infiltred the Misery Destiny, she founds out that she was right, but Sorrow asked her to don't talk to Helena that he was Sorrow, and said in secret, far from Misery Destiny, that he loves her. In the name of love, Rosie keeped it in a secret, but wanted to talk in episode 19, but she can't. New Powers After talked to the Miracle Queen, with the other cures, she gave them the Lovely tact, and perfomed the new attack. Sam's disturb Sam doesn't talked to Rosie the entire episode, but she wanted to know why. Only in the end he talks "I'm feeling alone. Kepted by chains." Azalea vs Sorrow 2nd round After Rosie said to Yu to talk the truth, that she doesn't will, he attacked her, still in his human form. Rosie transformed and Yu transformed too. Both of them started to fight, but when they can make them final attack, both of them stopped. Revealing the truth Sorrow thinked in Rosie words, and later a mirage of Queen Hateful appaers in front of him, saying that he will die. He talked everything to Rosie, and he said that he will say the truth. Rosie was nervous. But when they talk, the Queen Hateful mirage apparead. Relationships Sam - He has a crush on her, but she only see that in one of the final episodes. Yukida Cherry - She is her childhood friend. Sorrow - They became friends/rivals in episode 18. They kepted the secret that he has a crush on Helena. Cure Azalea "The flower working in the name of Love, Cure Azalea!" 'Cure Azalea '''is the leader of the Lovely Pretty Cure! group. Transformations '''Pretty Cure, Bright Love! '- is the command to transform Rosie into a Pretty Cure. In the season, she pass her hand in front of the Lovely Flower Fleuret, and start to shine, and shouts "Pretty Cure..." her clothes starts to shine. "...Bright Love!". She starts to sppining, more, and more, and her skirt appears. Showing her hands, her gloves appears, and her boots appears. After that, she makes a heart with her hands, and the shirt and brooch are showed. For finish, she continue sppining, and her hair changes. Finally, she makes her introducion and poses. Attacks Heart Link Dream Flash - Cure Azalea raises her hand, and petals comes from the floor to her hand. She shouts "Pretty Cure..." and the petals form a heart in front of her. "...Heart Link..." and the heart starts to shine. "...Dream Flash!" and the heart goes to the enemy. Azalea Passion Beam - Cure Azalea raises her hands in front of her, and make a heart, and shouts "Azalea Passion..." And points into the enemy. "...beam!!" and a big light goes to enemy. It can purify, but needs so much power. Azalea Bliding Wall - Cure Azalea tread on the floor, and put her hands behind her, and shouts "Azalea, Bliding Wall!". She put her hands in front of her, and make a shild. She can use for impact, too. It was first used against Sorrow, in episode 18. Heart Shining Dynamite - Cure Azalea catch her Lovely Tact, and shouts "Pretty Cure...", the top of the tact start to shine. "...Heart Shining..." then, she points the tact to the enemy. "...Dynamite!" and the light goes to the enemy. Trivia *Rosie is the first cure in Lovely Pretty Cure! to finds out the true identity of a villain (Sorrow) *Rosie's attack, Heart Shining Dynamite, was first planned to be Heart Dynamite, but it was useless, because of Cure Heart's attack, Heart Dynamite. *Rosie is the first character to has two persons that have a crush on her (Adrian and Sam). *Rosie shares some things in personality with Yumehara Nozomi. *Rosie is like Misumi Nagisa, in personality. *She is the first lead Cure to has an defense attack. * Category:User: WhiteColor Category:Lovely Pretty Cure! Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures